tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oatmeal- as "Rodney" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
18:18 <@Kgman04> Hi, Oatmeal-. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:18 Hi, Kgman04. I'm trying out for Rodney. :) 18:18 <@Kgman04> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 18:19 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 18:19 Considering there were a lot of changes to Rodneys' character, I don't intend on acting exactly like he was in the show, because he's much different now. 18:19 <@Kgman04> Is there anything particular you have in mind? 18:20 <@Kgman04> That you'd like to try differently, I mean. 18:20 I'd definitely want to see Rodney as a more friendly face in the RP, rather than being the country creep 18:21 <@Kgman04> Ahhh, okay. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 18:21 I'm definitely interested in starting a love interest for ihm, I think that Samey would be a good candidate, but I'm not too sure. 18:22 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Rodney and your partner for this scene is Sugar. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. (after 3-5 minutes) 18:22 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sugar04 18:22 Oatmeal- has changed nick to Rodney42069 18:22 Rooooooodney! I think I broke one of mah nails! 18:22 Don and his dang challenges are gonna ruin my good looks! 18:23 Oh gosh Sugar, I don't know much about that sort of thing but I think ya' look mighty fine as is! 18:23 Ya think so? 18:23 I mean, I think so, but I also know so. 18:24 * Rodney42069 nods his head, but in the process of it burps slightly. 18:24 I do believe so! 18:24 I believe it like it was something my momma taught me. 18:24 * Sugar04 blushes. 18:24 Belching like a true momma's boy! 18:25 Your face is redder than a farm tomato, you must be sick! 18:25 Me? Red? Never! 18:25 My... 18:26 I need to go. :@ 18:26 Oh.. 18:26 well! 18:26 I'll see you later! 18:26 But first I need you to do me a favor! 18:26 Oh, what? :o 18:26 I'm a wounded princess with this here nail. :( 18:26 Carry me to my bedroom so I can rest! 18:26 * Sugar04 attempts to jump into Rodney's arms. 18:27 * Rodney42069 picks her up. 18:27 :D 18:27 Are you sure about this, Sugar? 18:27 Yes! 18:27 I-I mean the injury is on your finger, but you can't walk? 18:27 Oh, I'm sorry, are you a doctor? 18:27 No, ma'am! 18:28 Don't you know the fingers are connected to the toes? 18:28 If one finger's broken the whole system's down! 18:28 I'm a cer-ti-fied country bumpkin! 18:28 Oh, yes you are. :3 18:28 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 18:28 okay 18:28 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks so much for auditioning and enjoy your week! Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions